the other Mikan
by Beato-chaan
Summary: Mikan is now 12 years old as new students arrives..how does she know them? and Mikan is slowly changing be nice, this is my first story in a long time
1. Chapter 1

**Title: the other Mikan**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance, violence, craziness, friendship**

**Rated: T for violence and language**

**Pairs: NxM, RxH & RxK**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**This story is based on Higurashi no naku koro ni**

**Chapter 1: Changing**

**It was a beautiful friday morning in the middle of june as a 13-year old brunette woke up by her annoying alarm clock. ´The girl stood up and walked too the window and opened it and felt the wind blow throw her hair as she breathed it in. The girl was Sakura Mikan, a cute, energic and cheerful brunette. Mikan is still the same in personality but she has matured a bit and finally realised her feelings for Natsume.**

**"What a beautiful morning" smiled Mikan and walked to the chair, taking her school uniform and looked at her watch and frowned.**

**"OHH NOO!!! I'M LAAATEEE" Screamed the now panicked Mikan and quickly dressed up, brushing her hair and put it in pigtails and ran as fast as she could too her classroom, the first lesson was math and she still have it with Jinno-sensei aka JinJin.**

**"i-i'm sorry i'm l-late!" panted the exhausted brunette**

**"You are 5 minutes late, Sakura-san...detention!" glared Jinno-sensei**

**"D-detention!?"**

**"Yes, detention Sakura-san. Now take your seat" he pointed at her seat as Mikan walked there, depressed**

**1 hour later the math lesson was finally over. **

**"Late as always, sakura-san" a fake- sweet voice was heard behind mikan, she turned around and saw Koizumi Luna smirking at her as she was hugging Natsume's arm. Mikan winced and felt a pang in her heart but she didn't say anything as Luna and Natsume went to their seat.**

**Narumi-sensei entered with a big smile on his face as the class sweat dropped, Narumi-sensei had his hair in a ponytail, a white shirt, baggy jeans and black shoes. "So gay…." the class thought (except Luna)**

"**Ohayou minna-san" greeted Narumi-sensei with a smile "today we have two new students joining out class, lets welcome them!" the door opened and a boy and a girl came in as the girls blushed over the guy as the boys did the same with the girl.**

"**This is Kyouske Nakamura-kun (the girls had hearts in their eyes, except Mikan and Hotaru) and Rika Mirasaki (the boys had hearts in their eyes, except Natsume and Ruka) that will be with us from now on**

"**Hey, my name is Mirasaki Rika, 12 years old and likes cheerleading, shopping and of course my beloved friends" smiled Rika sweetly at the class as the boys had hearts in their eyes and the girls looked a bit irritated**

"**Yo, my name is Nakamura Kyouske, I like soccer, girls, hanging around with friends" the girls went from irritated too in love-mode (except Hotaru and Mikan) as he smiled at the girls and the boys went pissed**

"**Let's see…Kyouske-kun needs a partner…who will it be" all of the girls (except Mikan and Hotaru) raised their hands in the air as Narumi-sensei sweat dropped and faked a cough to silence the girls "The partner for Kyouske-kun is…Sakura Mikan-chan!" Everyone widened their eyes in shock and there was of course complains from the most girls and Natsume maybe looked calm and emotionless but at inside he was furious and jealous because no one takes his Mikan, that's right, HIS Mikan away from him.**

"**Long time no see, Mikan" smiled Kyouske gently at Mikan that replied with the same smile**

"**Yeah, same too you Kyon-chan" she smirked a bit as Kyouske blushed **

"**Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing" blushed Kyouske**

**The class looked pretty surprised that mikan knew the new student and Narumi-sensei was also surprised**

**Rika just watched the scene with a little smile as she sat on her seat.**

"**I can't believe you know the new student, Sakura-san" smirked Luna "Nakamura-kun, I wouldn't go near Sakura-san if I where you, she maybe steal your alice" Mikan hide her eyes behind her bangs but her eyes showed anger as they changed for a second.**

**Rika looked at the little scene then noticed Mikan's reaction on what Luna said and widened her eyes when she saw Mikan's expression that no one else beside her noticed "That expression…can it be..?" **

**Continuing on chapter 2**

**Me: well, that's the first chapter of "The other Mikan" *smile***

**Natsume: tch, that was the crappiest chapter I ever read**

**Mikan: *hit him with a paper* don't say that, Natsume no baka!**

**Natsume: ouch, what the hell, polka?! *massage his sore head***

**Mikan: That's for being a jerk too Amu-chan *glared and hit him one more time***

**Me: *sweat dropped***

**Kyouske: I think it was a good chapter…for a lousy girl *smirk***

**Me: *vein* Kyouske, you baka! *hit him with her baka gun* I am not lousy!**

**Mikan: eto~…Amu-chan doesn't own the anime or the characters except her own… *sweat dropped***


	2. Chapter 2, character profile

**A little info about my to characters, Rika and Kyouske as u asked for so here it is**

**Name: Mirasaki Rika**

**Age: 12**

**Nickname: Rii-chan**

**Gender: girl**

**B-day: 4 july**

**Height: 1.60cm**

**Weight: secret (but she is not fat)**

**Haircolor: Blue**

**Eyecolor: Green**

**Likes: boys, shopping, cheerleading, her friends**

**Dislikes: bullies, boring days, hot food, darkness, bugs**

**Alice: Wind & Water**

**In love: no**

**Boyfriend: no**

**Name: Nakamura Kyouske**

**Age: 12**

**Nickname: Kyon, Kyo-sama, Nakamura-kun**

**Gender: boy**

**B-day: 10 october**

**Height: 1.63cm**

**Weight: secret (but he is not fat)**

**Haircolor: Black**

**Eyecolor: Brown**

**Likes: girls, soccer, his friends, playing with his alice**

**Dislikes: Natsume (XD), **

**Alice: Flying**

**In love: no**

**girlfriend: no**

**me: thats the info about Kyon-chii and Rii-chan *smiling***

**Kyouske: K-kyon-chii?! wtf Amu! dont call me that! *glares***

**Me: W/e kyon-chii *emotionles***

**Kyouske: you... *was hit by a paper in his head* ouch! wth?!**

**Rika: dont be like that, Kyyouske-kun *glare and hit him one more time***

**Me: umm...i dont own the anime or it's characters, only my own...*sweatdropped*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: the other Mikan**

**Anime/manga: Gakuen Alice**

**Genre: romance, violence, craziness, friendship**

**Rated: T for violence and language**

**Pairs: NxM, RxH & RxK**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**This story is based on Higurashi no naku koro ni**

**Chapter 3: The other Mikan shows up?**

_**Rika looked at the little scene then noticed Mikan's reaction on what Luna said and widened her eyes when she saw Mikan's expression that no one else beside her noticed "That expression…can it be..?"**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Rika looked at Mikans expression and widened her eyes as she saw that angry look in her eyes disappeared after some seconds. "**_**Could she really have "that" inside of her..? better talk with Sakura-san..." **_**then a gir with yellow hair appeared behind Rika "oh hey, Nina..." she murmured and it seemed that no one else beside Rika noticed Nina, she seemed very worried but also was she cute.**

**"Rika-chan" a sweet and a cheerful voice was heared behind Rika, she jumped in suprise. "S-sakura-san..you scared me" she smiled at Mikan **

**"Oh, i am sorry Rika-chan..i didn't mean to scare you.." said mikan a bit sad**

**"it's ok and u can call me Rii-chan if you want" smiled Rika too Mikan**

**Nina looked quietly at Mikan with a bit of worry in her eyes.**

**"i love too Rii-chan...i need to go now so see ya later!" And then Mikan ran off **

**Rika turned quiet again and looked at the door that Mikan disappeared in a minute ago.**

**"Rika-chan...can it be that Sakura-san--"**

**"Yeah, there is no doubt she has "that" inside of her...."**

**"B-but...if somethings happens..and you can't do anything about it..the--" Nina got interupted again**

**"If "that" is gonna happen...i can only hold her back for some minutes or at least try to stop her"**

**"Rika-chan..." Nina mumbled worridly**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikan's POV**

**"**_**W-what was that i felt..? i felt soo angry..so much rage...it's like it wasn't me or something...what is happening to me?" **_**Mikan thought and stopped at a tree and looked at the sky as she sighed. Then everything changed. her whole world turned dark as Mikan shrieked, she didn't like the dark since she was a little girl. "Waaahhh!! what is this? where am i?! she said to herself, half-panicked and half-scared as she looked around but could only see darkness and nothing else.**

**Then a voice was heard.."You are at my place..mikan.." a cold girls voice was heard**

**"W-who are you?" Mikan was really scared now and then she saw a person walking towards her. When they where close she widened her eyes "Y-you are...!?"**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kyouske looked after Mikan and then he sighed, he knew Mikan so well but he didn't like that Hyuuga guy and that Koizumi-bitch...she was soo fake and he could clearly see that she was hiding something. But that Rika-girl was really cute but she was different than the other girls...he felt his cheeks redden and shakes head**

**"**_**no way! i can't fall for that chick! get a hold of yourself, Kyouske!" **_**then he opened his eyes and saw that everyone stared at him weirdly.**

**"What are you looking at?" he asked he glared as he still blushed and was also embarresst**

**the others looked away and continue doing their work or just talk to their friends. In another corner of a room was Hotaru on her seat, upgrading her latest baka gun she was planning testing on her best friend or Ruka aka bunny boy. Then Ruka appeared in front of her with his bunny in his arms**

**"Upgrading again, Imai-san?" asked Ruka gently, patting his bunny**

**Hotaru shot him with the baka gun 1 time and had an emotionless expression as always on her face "dont bother me, Nogi" she glared coldy at Ruka that was lying on the floor.**

**"W-why did you shoot me, Imai-san?!" Ruka asked clearly irritated**

**"Because you bothered me in my work, stupid" Hotaru glared **

**"D-dont call em stupid, y-you freaky inventor!"Ruka practilly screamed and realished what he called her and turned a bit pale and took some steps backwards**

**"What did you just called me, Ruka-kun..?" she had an evil aura around her and glared as Ruka turned more pale and was scared and quickly ran out of the classroom with Hotaru shooting him.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mikan widened her eyes in fear as she saw the girl stading in front of her "Y-you're m-me?!"**

**"Yeah, you could say that" shrugged the other Mikan **

**"What do you mean?" she asked unsure **

**"You could say that i am you..and not but thank you Mikan" the girl smirked evilly again**

**"W-why are you thanking me?" Mikan asked confused**

**The girl rolled her eyes and did something that made Mikan flew back and landed hard on the ground "i-iitai..." she sat up and looked at the girl that cleary was annoyed with her**

**"Hmph...i could just kill you but since i am a part of you so i can't do that...too bad" she glared a bit at Mikan then she smirked "and thanks for waking me up"**

**"Waking you up?"**

**"Yes...you woke me up from my deep slumber or rather a sealing that "he" did...all of those emotions you felt before: jealousy, anger, hatred, sadness, depression...that made me wake up again"**

**She couldn't belive this...had this girl actually killed someone or what? and what about that "sealing-thing" this is very confusing for Mikan.**

**"But i think we better end our little conversation, cya around...hatchet girl" smirked the girl**

**"h-hatchet girl...?"**

**Then a light came and everything turned dark as Mikan collapsed.**

**"You freaky hentai!! come back here and i'll kill ya!" screamed Rika while she was running after a guy that clearly had did something that made Rika pissed, the guy disappeared into the boys bathroom.**

**"Damn, i almost got that hen--omg!! mikan-chan!!" Rika saw mikan unconcious on the ground and ran to Mikan, she checked her to see if she was alright and she was but only that she was unconcious.**

**"hey mikan! wake up! wake up mikan!" after some seconds Mikan finally woke up and looked around.**

**"W-where am i?" asked Mikan and looked at Rika**

**"You're at the school grounds and why where you unconcious?"**

**"eh? unconcious?" she asked confused**

**"Yes, unconcious...i found you like that..." Rika stood up **

**"oh...but i dont remember anything..."**

**"hmm.." Rika looked at Mikan**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day Mikan was all by herself because Hotaru was busy at her lab, Ruka was at the barn to feed the animals, Anna and nonoko was somewhere else so she was alone wich she doesn't like so much so she went outside to drink some water when suddenly four guys came laughing at something and then they saw her as Mikan tried to ignore them by walking away but they caught her up.**

**"Hehehe, isn't it the stealing-girl, are you gonna steal my alice too?" Kenji laughed as the other follows up.**

**Mikan hide her eyes under her bangs and muttered something very low**

**"What did u say? we can't hear ya, steal-girl" Makoto said smirking**

**"..i said shut up" glared mikan darkly at the guys that become pale **

**Hotori that appearently was the bravest of the guys took a step forward "Look at that, the stealing girl tries to be cool..hehe what a jok--" hotori didn't finish the sentance because Mikan punched him hard in the face so he flew backwards and his noce start to bleed and his friends ran to him "i said shut the fuck up you assholes!" glared Mikan and her eyes was changed yet again and pointed a stun gun at Kenji that paled quickly and without mercy or even said anything she attackde him with the stungun then looked at the others evilly**

**"if you say that this was me doing it too kenji-kun, i gonna kill ya all. get it" the guys nodded as Mikan walks away.**

**"I-is Hotori okey?" asked Satoshi worriedly**

**"Yeah, i think so...he's just unconcious but lets not tell about this...i dont wanna be killed or what dpo you guys say?" they all agreed not to tell what Mikan just did.**

**"But Sakura-san isn't the type of person who hurt other people...right?**

**"Yeah...but did you see her expression...it was like the devil itself or something"**

**"i wonder what happed to her.." said Akira quietly to himself but he had a strange feeling that this "new" sakura will come back again...**

**continuing on the next chap**

**Me: this chapter sucked *sigh***

**Natsume: it really did and i wheren't in this chapter anyway*emotionless***

**Mikan: oh shut up, you dimwit *glares***

**Me: and sorry for taking so long but the school is killing me...and i have been to sad to write on the chapter...**

**Natsume: i bet she is lying**

**Me: *hit him* go to hell you bastard!**

**Mikan: eto...Amu doesn't own the characters or the series only her own***


End file.
